Seeing You Again
by Read-Smile and LoveApplePie
Summary: Eric is now a professor at University of Minnesota,Lux is a Freshman at UM,what happens when this former couple see each other again.


Seeing You Again

Life Unexpected

Lux and Eric

Today was my first day teaching English of the twenty-first century , "good morning everyone I'm Mr. Eric Daniel's I use to teach at Westmont high in Portland" I was about to continue when a student interrupted me "it's a small world " I looked at the girl in the front row blonde hair hidden under a beany "Lux Cassidy it's a pleasure to have you in my class again" I guess the class was a little confused "Miss. Cassidy was a student at the school that I taught at"

Class was finally over "Eric can we talk?" I looked around "yes we can Lux what brings you to Minnesota?" she bit her lip "You" I was now confused "why me? " she smiled "I thought about you a lot the past two years and when we were figuring out what collages to go to, I got out the compass you gave me and it pointed here" I smiled at her "do you think that we could ever picked up where we left off I mean if you aren't seeing anyone?" I saw her starting to blush "I'm' not lets meet at your apartment at 5," the rest of the day went by real fast, I was walking to my truck "you still have that thing?" I turned around "yes I do, it runs better than it did before" she started laughing "yea sure, can you give me a ride you your place" she got in my truck and started messing around with the radio she put it on some random station we got to my apartment "here we are apartment three" she started laughing "this is so weird " I raised an eyebrow "what is?" she got off my truck and started walking towards my apartment "I live in apartment four" this world keeps getting smaller.

It's been four months since me and Lux got back together Baze and Cate know about us and they are learning to accept us she spends most of her time at my place we were watching a movie all of a sudden she got on my lap and she kissed me "so Minnesota what are your plans tomorrow?" I started to think "well Eeyore I'm staying home what about you same."

I kept having the same nightmare the one I've had since that day in court I always wake up sweating I was getting something to drink when someone knocked at my door it 2 am who could be knocking at this hour I went to the door lux what are you doing here at this hour "I had a dream that tray was back and I got scared" do you want to sleep with me? yes please she was wearing a dark purple tank top and light purple shorts she got in my side of the bed and started laughing I laid down with my arm around her and for once I didn't have that bad dream tonight was amazing.

I wish I could stay here and sleep with Lux, "where is she?" just as I was getting up she walked out of the restroom wearing just my shirt wow "Eric you're going to be late to work" well if you weren't so hot in my shirt I wouldn't be distracted, I got to class just in time class we are going to start a new discussion today Miss. Cassidy it's nice of you to join us "sorry" how many of y'all know about the foster system and how it works lux's was the only one who had are new book is vc Andrews the runaway saga. "Mr. Daniel's what does foster freaks have anything to do with this class" well Miss. Evans it helps us learn how the foster system works and how each kid in this book deals with it I want you write a report on how you would deal if you were in their situation they are due next week have a great day "Mr. Daniels can I talk to you?" yes Miss. Cassidy I already know what it like in foster care so what do I do?" I'm sorry lux I didn't think of it.

Everyone read their stories about what they would do if they were in foster care I was talking about start talking about the book "Mr. .Daniel's Lux didn't read her story it's not fair for those who did the work and didn't know you in high school "the whole class agreed with her I looked at lux she had that pained look in her eye Lux tell them your story

_"Many of you had both your parents when you were growing up, I didn't have my parents they were both 16 when I was born my mom thought I would have a better life for me if I was put up for adoption, thinking I would have a better life and I would get adopted real soon, well they found out I was born with a hole in my heart and by the time I was three I had many surgeries and I was past the age of being adopted, I was in 7 different foster homes each one was worst then the other but it was better than being at Sunnyvale, when I turned twelve I had an abusive foster dad one day he was drunk and he threw me down the stairs causing me to have a stroke witch lead to my learning problem, at sixteen I wanted to get emancipated but instead I found my birth parents later on after learning I was having trouble understanding my work my tutor Mr. Daniels figured there was something wrong with me."_

The room was dead quiet after lux finished "the only reason Mr. Daniel's didn't make me do the assignment was because he knew what I went through, so don't think he is giving me special treatment just because I knew him since high school " I finally spoke up" so class think about what you wrote and what you heard about the foster care system, lux stayed behind" I'm sorry lux I didn't know they would notice" she looked away "it's okay they probably would have found out sooner or later " she looked so sad, when I got home I was expecting Lux to be waiting outside for me but she wasn't.

The following week Lux never showed up to class or answer her phone or door , not seeing her had put me in a bad mood, it was Friday afternoon when I walked to my apartment when I saw Lux standing there, "hey stranger I'm sorry for leaving without telling you where I was going" she touched my hand "it's okay where did you go?" she bit her lip " back home, after I left your class I got a call from Ryan, Julia left him and Alex while I was down there I spent time with my family and then I ran into Tasha and Jones and they're engaged and expecting a boy" lux started walking away "Lux wait ?" she stopped and looked at me " what?" I nodded with my head to my apartment she followed me, she looked around " sorry I haven't been able to clean, I go to work and then come home and go to sleep " she would smile but wouldn't look at me " Lux ever since you told me that you went home and saw Tasha and Jones you haven't said a word to me or looked at me " she took a deep breath " two months after you left I found out I was pregnant but when I was eight months pregnant I had a stillborn" she started crying so I went to her and hugged her, "I'm sorry you had to go through that , do you know what it was?" she gave me a sad smile "it was a boy."

Later that night I was lying in bed thinking about what lux told me she had been through so much, (lux) I was sitting on the floor looking at my scars the only time I would cut myself is when I felt in control first with what tray did and when I lost the baby and after what happened when I went back home,

Flashback

"_I was walking to a bookstore when I heard someone yelling my name; I turned to see my ex-boyfriend and ex best friend, walking towards me, the only thing I saw was Tasha's huge stomach, I put on a fake smile we talked for a while they told me they were having a boy, once they left, I went to the cemetery I stayed there for three hours then I went back to Cate's I went to the restroom and got my razor out and cut my thigh."_

Eric

I was talking to the class when Lux walked in "sorry I'm late " she still looked sad " Miss. Cassidy it's a pleasure to have you back in this class, you have a lot of work to make up" she looked up "yes sir,"

(Lux) I was sitting at my desk when my phone beeped "hey are you okay" I looked at Eric and replied" just dandy" I looked at Eric and he had a big smile on his face.

Eric

I was on my bed grading and lux was at the other end doing her make up work she was wearing a tank top and my basketball shorts I was kept staring at her " I know that your staring at me I feel your eyes on me" I just smiled "well your just so hot it's hard to concentrate" she got up and walked to me and leaned down and kissed me I threw the papers on the floor and grabbed Lux's waist and pulled her on top of me.

(Lux) I was getting into it when the image of the baby popped in my head, but I didn't want Eric to know anything was wrong so I went along with it, lucky he never saw or felt the cuts on my legs.

(Eric) I knew something was wrong with Lux, I was looking at her the whole entire time we were doing it, after we were done she rolled over and I moved to her and I put my arms around her I felt her breathing slow and I knew she was asleep so I whispered in her ear " your one of the best things that has ever happened to me."

lux- I was half asleep when I heard what Eric told me I've already put him through enough he doesn't need to know what I did when I went back home so I snuggled closer to him and held his hand " we didn't finish our work" he started laughing " I know we could work on it right now" I turned to look at him " how about we do it again and then cuddle " I turned towards him and we did it again but it felt amazing and the image of the baby didn't come to my mind, [the next morning] "can't we just stay in bed all day?" Eric started laughing and got up "nope we can't and you still make up work to do "I looked at Eric I only went back for the weekend then came back, I only skipped your class "he just stared at me "why" I had to look away "I felt embarrassed about being in foster care" he went to the other side of the bed and hugged me.


End file.
